


goodbye to the love that once made us one

by astrum199x



Series: 💜🧡 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, inspired by ongniel social distancing in 200326 mcountdown, ongniel pa rin sa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum199x/pseuds/astrum199x
Summary: "Hyung, you and Seongwu hyung looked awkward earlier. It was both funny and sad tho." - Lee Daehwi, 200326 MCountdown
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: 💜🧡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809154
Kudos: 18





	goodbye to the love that once made us one

**Author's Note:**

> hey clowns, I made this out of the mcountdown "interaction" we were waiting for but guess what - yes, we we're clowned. hope you enjoy reading as much I hurted writing this lmao. luv lots ongnielers xoxo

"Waah hyung you did great today! Your stage a while ago was really cool!" Daehwi was enthusiastically congratulating him but Daniel's mind was somewhere else. They finished filming for MCountdown and they're on their way to back to their dressing rooms. "Yeah, thanks Hwi." He smiled at the younger but his eyes are roaming around, trying to look for one certain person.

"You and Seongwu hyung really did great on your comeback. I was shocked when I knew that your comeback dates are next to each other. I guess ongniel is still science huh?" Daehwi looked at him and he smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry hyung. I still don't get what exactly happened with you and Seongwu hyung but I don't wanna pry any further because I respect both of your decisions." That's it. Daniel was speechless. Daehwi mentioned the name of that certain someone he was looking for. "It's alright Hwi. Those are already in the past now."

Daehwi nodded at his hyung's words as they reached Daniel's dressing room. "But hyung, you two were very funny earlier. You were standing next to each other awkwardly. You made it look like you were not from the same group before plus the fact that everyone knew you were roommates and close friends. Ah you really looked funny hyung." Daehwi was still laughing when his manager called him from the other room. "Ah they're calling me now. It was nice talking to you again hyung. I know we have our gc but it still feels different talking to you like this. Our gc was somehow quiet after what happened but Jihoon and Woojin hyung still kept it alive plus Jaehwan hyung's endless video messages of his high notes."

Daehwi noticed how Daniel is really quiet today. "Anyways hyung, you really did great today! Congratulations again! Hyung, I hope you follow what your heart yearns the most, and I wish for you to fulfill it." Daniel smiled at the younger again, this time a warmer smile. "Thank you Daehwi. You did great today too. And I missed you too, please tell Woojin the same." Daehwi nodded as he bid his goodbye and went to the dressing room next door. 

Daniel slumped at his seat as he heaved a deep sigh. Staffs packing his things are the only sound he can hear from his-their dressing room. Right, he shares this room with Seongwu but he is nowhere to be found now. Funny how he expected something out of this. _I guess he really dislikes being near me huh? I thought we'll be fine after what happened, but are we really fine huh Seongwu hyung?_ Daehwi was right when he said they looked awkward earlier. Well for his defense, he is fine with them interacting it's just that no one was brave enough to initiate a conversation. Daniel was called back to reality by one of his staffs telling him to get ready to go home. 

As he reached home, he sat down at his couch and sighed loudly. Flashback after flashbacks flooded his mind.

_"...was it Dowan hyung?" he asked with tears wanting to fall from his eyes._

_"Niel, just please stop."_

_"No hyung, you answer me!" Seongwu was startled at how Daniel raised his voice. Desperate for an answer._

_"Daniel please just get over it."_

_"Hyung, that is not the answer I deserve. That isn't what I need to hear from you."_

_Seongwu sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. Unsure of what to say._

_"Don't you love me anymore hyung?" Daniel looked at Seongwu with pleading eyes. Hoping for an answer that can ease the pain he's feeling._

_"Daniel, let's just break up in peace."_

_"In peace? Hyung you're asking to break up in peace? Do you think I can do that? I am trying to understand the situation hyung, but I really can't. Please don't do this to me hmm?" He went near Seongwu but the latter flinched as he tried to hold him. As if on cue, his tears started to fall._

_"Daniel, we've been trying to fix this for months. I'm tired. I can't do this anymore."_

_"Just say you fell out of love and go." Tears kept streaming his face as he tried to digest everything that Seongwu is saying._

_"Do you think this is easy for me Daniel?"_

_"Hyung, if you're tired you can rest. You can rest while you're with me."_

_"You're the one making me tired, Daniel."_

_Daniel looked at him blankly._

_"You are too clingy. I feel suffocated whenever you ask me my whereabouts. You always ask if i've eaten, where I am going, who I am with and more questions that make me feel like you don't trust me enough that you had to ask me every time. Sometimes you are too enthusiastic too. There are times when I wanted to rest but you wanna go somewhere else or do something that will drain my already drained energy and I don't have a heart to stop you because it makes you happy but Niel I have my limits too." He looked away because he can't bear the sight of Daniel silently listening to him with tears on his beautiful face._

_"I need my solitary too. I feel like we've in this relationship long enough that I feel like I am not myself anymore. You know sometimes I wander back to the times when we were still trainees and we don't have any romantic feelings for each other yet, and it feels nice. Being a friend for you was nice and being your boyfriend was even nicer but I didn't expect that this time would come.That I will be tired of you and tired of this relationship. I guess we just have our differences that we cannot overcome."_

_Seongwu looked at Daniel's direction again and he stopped crying already. A blank expression on his face made Seongwu think that maybe....maybe he's accepted his defeat. But why does it hurt? Isn't this what he wanted?_

_"I guess I am too much for you hyung. I did all those things because I care for you and I love you so much. But maybe too much isn't really good huh. And if I made tired from all the adventures I wanna try with you, you could've just told me so we didn't have to go. I just wanted to try new things with you hyung. But I guess even that isn't allowed. If you felt like you weren't yourself, you could've told me and I would give you your time."_

_Daniel started crying again and it pains Seongwu to hear his sobs, but this is the decision he made._

_"You know hyung, I can adjust to everything you told me only if you said them earlier. I'm sorry that it burdened you and we have come to this. I'm sorry that our differences made you feel this way. I'm sorry that I am me."_

_Daniel wiped his tears as he faced Seongwu and held him on his shoulders. "I guess this it. I may not agree to this because I love you so much and I am very much willing to adjust but I cannot cage you to a relationship that makes you feel less. I'll let you go hyung. If this is what will make you feel free and happy. I am hurt, so much hurt hyung but I think I can handle the pain rather than see you unhappy with me."_

_That's when Seongwu's tears started to fall. Niel-ah, do you think I am happy with this?_

_"I can't bear to see you sad and you know that. Please be happy hyung, even without me. I wish that you do well on everything you wanted to achieve. I know you can do just alright, because you are passionate and you work hard. I love you always. Goodbye Seongwu hyung."_

_He smiled bitterly as he left Seongwu._

Daniel felt tears falling down his face again. It's not easy to forget. Funny how they broke up after they've decided their comeback dates thinking how they'll do fanservice on music shows. But now they are just left with awkwardness. Sad news to their scientists who were probably expecting some interactions. Now he realized why Seongwu was somehow acting distant during the preparation of their albums. It was because he was feeling less of himself. Daniel scoffed. He could've just easily adjusted to Seongwu's preferences but the latter already made his decision. It hurts badly, even until now but he knows that letting the older go is a better decision. 

He wiped his tears as he stood up. _I hope you are doing good Seongwu hyung. I love you always._


End file.
